Itsuka Shidou
Tổng quan Được gia đình Itsuka nhận nuôi khi còn nhỏ, Shidou có cuộc sống bình thường với người phụ nữ nhỏ Kotori cho đến khi Tohka xuất hiện " ''Tinh linh'' ", biết được nguyên nhân của các trận đấu không gian chấn và cuộc chiến giữa Tinh Linh với ''AST'' . Sau khi gặp Tohka (khi cô chiến đấu với ''AST'' ) , cậu bất tỉnh và phi thuyền Fraxinus của tổ chức ''Ratatoskr'' - được chỉ huy bởi cô gái: ''Itsuka Kotori'' - khiến cho Shidou rất ''ngây ngất'' . Dưới giải thích của Kotori, Shidou hiểu rằng chỉ có cậu mới có thể cứu các Tịnh Lĩnh, Shidou tham gia vào kế hoạch của Kotori cũng như bản chất để giúp đỡ người khác khi họ gặp khó khăn. Dù đã trở lại cuộc sống bình thường ngày quyết định sẽ cố gắng hết sức để cứu Tinh Linh, nhưng mỗi khi đối mặt với họ, Shidou luôn gặp rắc rối bởi vì hầu như không có một chút kinh nghiệm trong lĩnh vực tình Cảm thấy. Exception Itsuka Shidou Shidou có tất cả các kiểu dáng đặc trưng của một trung học sinh bình thường. Cậu có mái tóc dài màu xanh lá cây, đôi mắt màu nâu, có mái tóc và tóc, cậu bé sẽ xuất hiện trong đồng phục sinh. Itsuka Shiori Trong sự kiện Miku Lily ở ep 5 season 2, Shidou phải là nữ để tiếp cận ''Izayoi Miku'' , và cậu giới thiệu bản thân dưới cái tên Itsuka Shiori. Khi giả tóc, cậu có mái tóc xanh dài, trường hợp của Raizen, Shiori cài kẹp tóc bông hoa bốn cánh, và cũng có thể là một chiếc lá. Tính cách Shidou là một học trung học phổ thông, không có nhiều thú vị với người khác, cho đến khi bị Kotori ép phải lấy ''Tinh Linh'' . On the basic baseball, you must begin and dating with the girlfriends - you should be never done the most too. Một điểm đáng lưu tâm trong tính cách Shidou được Kotori kể lại, vì bị chính quyền ruột bỏ, Shidou trở nên nhạy cảm hơn với những tuyệt vọng của những người xung quanh. Sự đồng cảm với người khác khiến bạn trở nên thích hợp nhất trong giải ''Tinh Linh'' . Shidou la nguoi no trái tim nhân hậu and thấu hiểu người khác, đây also reasons tại sao most ''Tĩnh Linh'' must be lòng cậu, bởi controlling the ''Tĩnh Linh'' cảm thấy missing Thôn most is not ai possible accepts and thấu Hiểu họ. Thậm chí với Miku, một Tinh Linh chỉ quan tâm đến những người xung quanh chỉ như những con rối, và thay đổi cách nhìn về thế giới nhờ Shidou. Sở hữu một ý chí mạnh mẽ và lòng tin đối với người khác, Shidou cố gắng giải quyết các vấn đề ''Tinh Linh'' , cho dù điều đó sẽ gây nguy hiểm đến bản thân. Khi ''Natsumi'' xin lỗi về những rắc rối cô bé gây ra, cậu chỉ coi đây là một hành động trẻ bình thường, mặc dù cô bé sẽ hoàn toàn không có dự định, hình ảnh của cậu trong mắt bạn Bè và mọi người xung quanh để đạt được mục đích mục tiêu. Tiểu sử I was received a family to Itsuka when it was very small. 5 năm trước, một biến thể đã biến đổi Kotori thành ''Tinh Linh'' , nhưng cả Kotori và Shidou đều không có điều gì trong điều này cho đến tận 5 năm sau, khi Kotori sử dụng lại lực. Cũng nhờ đó họ biết Shidou đã sở hữu sức mạnh của Tinh Linh từ xung quanh khoảng thời gian Kotori biến thành Tinh Linh, nhưng không rõ lý do tại sao cậu có được khả năng này Khi sự kiện Kotori biến đổi thành Tinh Linh xảy ra, Shidou đã gặp Origami và cả hai sống cùng quận; Trong lần đầu tiên ở trường, Origami nói với Shidou về việc họ đã từng gặp nhau trong một khoảng thời gian mặc dù Shidou chẳng có gì nhớ. Một sự kiện trong tập 11 Light Novel biết rõ rằng Origami đã gặp Shidou ở tương lai, Shidou tương lai sử dụng viên Yuda Bet của Kurumi để quay trở lại quá khứ 5 năm trước và thu nhỏ cơ thể bằng năng lực of ''Natsumi'' to find nguyên nhân về sự nghịch be of Origami. Sau khi cứu Origami 11 tuổi bị mắc kẹt dưới đống đổ nát của căn nhà, Shidou an ủi Origami, tại thời điểm đó, đang ở đỉnh cao của sự tuyệt vọng. Cậu nói với Origami cô có thể "cho" anh bất cứ thứ gì sao cho cô không cảm thấy tuyệt vọng, Export * Light Novel: ** Tập 1-16 ** Rinne Utopia, Quest Arusu. * Anime: ** Ngày A Live: Tập 1-12. ** Ngày Một OVA sống. ** Ngày A Live II: Tập 1-10. ** Ngày Một OVA Live Encore. * Bộ phim: ** Ngày A Phim ảnh: Mayuri Phán quyết. * Truyện : ** Ngày A Live (2012). ** Ngày A Live (2013): Tập 1, 2, 3. ** Ngày A Origami: Tập 1. ** Ngày Một Bên. * Trò chơi: ** Rinne Utopia. ** Ars Cài đặt. ** Ấn bản đôi: Rio Reincarnation. Sức mạnh và năng lực Shidou sở hữu một bí ẩn bí ẩn và chỉ có một cậu bé, đó là khả năng phong ấn mạnh mẽ của Tinh Linh trong cơ thể của mình bằng một nụ hôn, lần đầu Shidou sử dụng trong nhiều quá khứ , Khi Kotori biến đổi thành Tinh Linh . Muốn sử dụng năng lực của mình để phong ấn sức mạnh của Tinh Linh , vấn đề cần được nhắc đến là Tinh Linh phải có một số điều kiện hoặc yêu cầu nhất định. Những điều kiện, yêu cầu là: Tinh Linh cảm thấy yêu mến, tin tưởng và thân mật với Shidou. Một khi các điều kiện giữa Shidou và Tinh Linh đủ lớn, cậu mới có thể phong ấn sức mạnh của họ bằng cách thực hiện một nụ hôn môi. Shidou cũng có thể "mượn" sức mạnh của Thiên sứ từ những Tinh Linh mình đã phong ấn sức mạnh, First star, Shidou đã sử dụng Kotori hồi phục hoàn toàn. Kế tiếp, Shidou học được sử dụng Sandalphon của Tohka, mặc dù vậy nhưng nếu nhiều người sử dụng nhiều, Shidou càng phải chịu nhiều đau đớn. Sau đó, cậu thậm chí còn có thể triệu hồi băng của Yoshino để bảo vệ Miku và bản thân khỏi một đòn tấn công của Quỷ Vương Nahemah. Cho dù vậy, Shidou không thể triệu hồi Sandalphon ra bằng thư chính của mình cho tới khi cứu Natsumi . Cuối cùng, khi Origami bị nghịch đảo và bắt đầu phá hủy thành phố, trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn Shidou đã thể hiện vị trí của Tinh Linh, tuy nhiên cậu không thể duy trì tính năng này lâu sau khi bị sốc khi Origami and distincted. Ngoài ra, hãy tạo một số lượng lớn sức mạnh Tinh Linh phong ấn bên trong cơ thể của mình (cho đến bây giờ có 8 Tinh Linh), Shidou đã có chứng minh mình có thể miễn trừ toàn bộ khả năng của Tinh Linh khác, chịu "City of Devouring Time" của Kurumi và hoàn toàn không bị ảnh hưởng bởi "Solo" của Miku. Nếu cảm xúc của Tinh Linh không ổn định, sức mạnh của họ sẽ quay trở lại từ Shidou. Điều này có nghĩa là trẻ sẽ phải phong ấn lại nếu quay trở lại hoàn toàn với Tinh Linh, nhưng thông thường các Tinh Linh chỉ nên tạm thời lấy lại một phần sức mạnh của họ. Tuy nhiên, trường hợp của Kotori và cả Tohka sau đó cho thấy: các Linh Tinh vẫn có thể lấy lại toàn bộ sức mạnh mà cảm xúc vẫn ổn định. Kotori dường như có thể lựa chọn chính xác xem có thể lấy lại bao nhiêu sức mạnh và bất cứ lúc nào cô muốn từ Shidou và cho đến nay, hầu hết các Tinh Linh đã kiểm tra tính toán làm sao để hồi phục Linh Trang , With many results more. Ngoài ra, xét về các tài khoản khác, Shidou cũng có kỹ năng nấu ăn tốt, làm cho Shidou suy sụp tinh thần sẽ cải thiện trang để tiếp cận với Miku, Shidou được học làm thế nào để sử dụng trang điểm ở Mức độ hầu như tất cả các cô gái, đủ để đề án chính sử dụng các kỹ thuật nói với Natsumi. The ability of the kid very well, enough to make you through the field and Miku, into the moment, cực kì ghét đàn ông. Sau khi được Kurumi gửi về quá khứ, Shidou phải sử dụng năng lực "shapeshifting" của Natsumi vì bị bắt bởi một phụ nữ hàng xóm bắt trong nhà riêng của Shidou. Bởi vì khi bạn ở trong một dáng vẻ thanh thiếu niên, bạn dễ bị hiểu là người có ý đồ xấu và sẽ gặp rắc rối. Tuy nhiên Shidou bị mắc kẹt trong hình con trẻ lúc đầu, một dấu hiệu không có khả năng điều khiển của Natsumi. Tuy nhiên, Shidou đã có thể sử dụng năng lực theo mong muốn, thể hiện sự tiến bộ của cậu khi triệu hồi một Thiên Thần . Obligation information * Shidou có 2 em gái, Itsuka Kotori là em gái nuôi và Takamiya Mana là em gái ruột. Cả Shidou và Mana đều không nhớ gì về quá khứ của họ, trong khi Shidou và Kotori bị Phantom xóa gần hết ký hiệu 5 năm trước khi phần đầu truyện của phim bắt đầu. * Westcott có vẻ như thực sự danh tính của Shidou, khêu gợi cậu bằng thực tế "Takamiya" trước khi rút lui. * Shidou đã tặng Kotori cặp ruy băng đen trong ngày sinh nhật của cô sau khi Shidou phong ấn sức mạnh Tinh Linh trong cô. * Họ của Shidou (五 河 - Ngũ Hà) có nghĩa là "năm dòng sông". Tên của Shidou (士 道 - Sĩ Đạo) có nghĩa là "đạo của học giả". * Sức mạnh Tinh Linh của Shidou được sử dụng đúng phong cách thứ nhất: Phong ấn Kotori đầu tiên và sử dụng sức mạnh phục hồi, tiếp theo là Tohka và có thể triệu hồi Sandalphon, tương tự với Yoshino . * Làm một lời hứa của Shidou với Tohka rằng không có hôn bất kỳ cô gái khác, Shidou cố gắng thực hiện phong ấn Tinh Linh khi Tohka không ở cạnh và tìm kiếm cậu. Nhưng "lời hứa" đã bị "phá" đến 3 lần (chị em Yamai, Miku, Natsumi ), và Tohka luôn đúng lúc. * Shidou không thể nhớ đầu khi gặp Origami. Lý do là vì sự nghiệp đã xảy ra cách đây 5 năm (Tobiichi Angel). Shidou cũng gián tiếp tạo ra cách mới của cô sau khi cha mẹ cô bị giết. * Trong Light Novel của Ars Install, Shidou thích con gái kiểu Rinne.